The present invention relates to a bus system for transmitting a data packet between multiple devices in an aircraft, an aircraft having a bus system for transmitting the data packet between multiple devices, and a method for transmitting a data packet on a bus system between multiple devices in an aircraft.
The ARINC 429 standard has established itself for data transmission between various systems/devices in aircraft. In this case, there is always only one transmitter per data bus (monomaster bus), which transmits data to one or more receivers unidirectionally. Therefore, a separate ARINC 429 data bus is always necessary for each transmitter.
The CAN (controller area network) standard, which originated in the automobile industry, offers the possibility of bidirectional communication and parallel access between multiple systems/devices of different criticality to a shared transmission medium. In the CAN data bus system, a data packet (“CAN data frame”) is identified by the “CAN identifier”. For this purpose, the CAN standard according to DIN ISO 11898 alternately defines a “standard identifier” having a length of 11 bits or alternatively an “extended identifier” having a length and 29 bits.